Dial 1
by im ur misconception
Summary: Ask b4 putting in any C2s. It has been two years since Lucy broke up with her ex-fiancee and dated anyone. She was given a card by a good friend Mirajane and assured of the 'good results'. It was taking a chance, she knew, but what better way to get back into the dating scene than with a little help of a Dating Service? Only, she had no clue what she was doing by calling up Dial 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

Lucy looked down at her cell phone, bottom lip between her teeth. Her eyes shifting to the small card Mirajane gave her last night after their study group at the college library. She knew the woman was only looking out for her. And that it was about time she put herself back out there into the dating pool. But, frankly, Lucy was terrified. It had been two years since she had dated.

And for the life of her, a blind dating service was not how she figured she'd get back into the whole dating scene. Then again, apparently, it was not that she lacked interested people. Male and female. Since thanks to her last beau, she had come to like both men and women as a partner.

At the thought of her high school sweetheart and fiancee, she pressed her eyes shut to fight off the wave of pain that still popped up at thinking of him. Not having realized that he was a manipulative ass. He'd played her all because she had believed she loved him. And it was all her father's idea to tie their two families together.

Sighing as she forced the pain away, Lucy went back to looking between her cell and the card again. It couldn't hurt to try. And the success rate was supposedly very accurate in their matching based on how their questions were answered. It just bothered her that she had to do it by phone, instead of via the internet like all the other date groups.

Then again Mirajane had never steered her wrong. The sweet woman, while a chronic matchmaker, was honest and helpful to a fault. Though scary as fuck when she was mad.

"_I guess it is now or never,"_ she thought to herself and dialed the number on the card under the company's name, 'Dial 1'.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Sitting in her mythologies class, Lucy tapped her pencil rapidly off her notepad. Only half her attention focused on what her professor was talking about. They were currently covering the Greek Gods. Which ironically had brought her back to what she had done this morning. Calling a blind date service.

Which, she was going to question their legitimacy because she never heard of one only asking five fucking questions. Though it had been funny that when her call had been answered by the third ring, the guys answered saying '_Cupid speaking, how may I help you find your true love's match!'_ talk about cheesy to the max.

Lifting her pencil to her lips, she began to chew on the eraser. Worrying it between her teeth instead of her bottom lip. Which ea liberally coated in balm thanks to Erza after she split it again from chewing it again in a small panic attack.

"Miss Heartfilia, care to answer who the goddess Aphrodite is married too?" her professor called out, startling her.

Flushing a faint pink as she gave a timid smile to the man. She spoke up, "Hephaestus, the Greek God of fires and forges."

Her eyes met her professors, who smiled and nodded. Relaxing a bit back into her chair Lucy was glad she'd always been a mythology nut, on top of her main love, Astronomy. The two almost synonymous with each other. And her love it all came from her late mother. Sighing, Lucy did her best to focus her attention on the rest of the lecture.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

The phone call had come while she was having girl time in the dorm. They'd all been giving each other pedi and manicures. Talking about this or that in the local who is who, and who was dating who. Topics Lucy liked to avoid with a passion but didn't have the heart to ask her friends to not discuss it around her.

So, now with them all staring at her as she had her cell phone on speaker phone instead of pressed to her ear. Feeling nervous, she listened to _Cupid_ as he said they had several potential matches. Which had a soft squeal coming from Mirajane? Causing Lucy to narrow her brown eyes in warning to her friend. Making Mirajane press fisted hands against her mouth.

"Miss Lucy? When would you like to receive the number of your first potential true love match numbers'" Cupid asked.

The way her friends were eyeballing her had Lucy ready to run out of the room. But she knew that would serve no purpose. They'd chase her down and badger her until she gave in. And with Mirajane as the ringleader, there would be no escape.

"I, uh, tonight?" she said, hating the hesitation in her voice.

"You do know that I can send your information to the guy or gal, and they can contact you? Would that be preferable?" cupid asked.

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, Lucy began to worry it again. Just to have Erza smack her arm hard enough to make her yelp in pain as the area turned red and stung.

"Yes, please," she answered the guy.

A soft chuckle came from the speaker before the guy, cupid, spoke, "Okay, sometime tomorrow you will either receive a call or text from your first match. And, Miss Lucy, just to be honest with you, never have I ever seen anyone have so many potential red strings. You are a rare soul, who is kind, loving, and selfless to be blessed."

There was a click and then the line went dead, leaving Lucy feeling confused by what he could mean. Having so many potential matches. Of course l, Lucy didn't see herself as anything special. Taking the time to be friendly and kind to everyone. It was just how her mama had been. And she strived to be like her mother.

"Lucy, what was that about?" Levy asked.

Looking at her blue-haired friend reality came crashing down around her. They all heard the conversation she'd just had. And now she's paying the piper by answering their questions. Why couldn't they have called later? Giving a small smile in defeat Lucy quickly thought how to explain this to them. Just to have Mirajane come to her rescue, or was it her demise? She wasn't sure. 

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters; that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

Lucy was at her wit's end. It had been just over a week since that phone call and her subsequent explanation to Mirajane and the girls. Shooting a side glance at her cell, she chewed her lips nervously. It had become her enemy and was currently turned off. All because starting Saturday morning and the first in a series of phone calls, text, and emails.

Reaching out, she poked her phone and jerked her hand back when it spun on the table it sat on. Her mind recalling the somewhat awkward conversation she had with Natsu about going through a dating service before they agreed that it was not going to happen. They were best friends who knew too much about the other and didn't want to risk their friendship. Then there had been a slew of guys, one of which was Chemistry Professor Ichiya. She had taken a two-hour hot shower to even feel clean.

Lucy had a new appreciation for Erza, where that man was concerned. Then there had been the trio the campus knew as the Tremens, nothing but complete playboys. She had given each a chance and ended up kickboxing Hibiki Lattes into a bush when his hand slipped from her low back to her butt one too many times. Even after she had warned him that she was no delicate wallflower. Her ex had given her a reason to make herself stronger also if she hadn't dated for two years. Physically learning to kickbox gave her an outlet for that repressed anger and aggression.

Shifting where she sat, Lucy contemplated the conversation she had with the girls last night at the local campus tavern and eatery. They'd asked her how the _dating_ had been going, and she had unloaded hardcore. Of course, Lucy was sure that it was the copious amounts of liquor she ingested that helped as well.

She had ranted and raved. She showed them the thirty emails, mass text that she was sure she was going to be deleting for months, and her call logs. The shock and low whistles she got told her what her friends had thought before Levy spoke up and said that she too put in a call to the Dating Agency Dial 1 and hadn't gotten a call back yet. That had sobered up Lucy quickly because she knew her friend was lovely and fun to be around. She had a smart and sassy mouth when she finally opened up. That and a wild side that almost put Cana to shame in certain areas.

Wrinkling her nose, Lucy reached out and grabbed her phone and held down the power button. Hating that her hand was shaking a little as it booted up and played the T-mobile jingle. Taking a deep breath and holding it as she watched the screen counting the seconds in her head until the notification sound began to bombard her ears. This had to happen. The man who named himself as Cupid had said that she was guaranteed to find someone perfect for her when he had called Saturday morning (before Natsu) to let her know that she would be receiving her first calls.

The only saving grace, according to her friends, was that she could reject the people she didn't feel okay with. How all these strangers were connected to her by a Red String of Fate was beyond her. But this was crazy to the point of obsession.

Once it finished with the notifications, Lucy looked at the screen. It wasn't as bad as she thought. There were 17 text and 12 emails. Deciding that the Emails would be the easiest to tackle as there was less, Lucy tapped the icon and waited for it to load up. The moment it did, she felt as if all the air in her lungs was being pressed out by sheer force. There staring back at her from the subject line was a name she hadn't heard in a long time. Could this be the same person?

Taking a chance, Lucy tapped on the email link to open it and look at the actual profile, as all profiles came with a picture. A bark of laughter that sounded insane, escaping her lips as she looked at the picture and the dark blue eyes that stared back at her. She wasn't too surprised that he had grown up into a panty dropping man. It was a chance she never got to take due to outside circumstances (IE her father) to ask him out. And if this was a chance to do so, what could it hurt?

Scrolling down, she read the brief bio and the general message he left for the potential matches. This had Lucy quirking an eyebrow and giving another bark of laughter as she clicked on the accept link and texted out her message really quickly. Making sure to put in there a photo of her from over eight years ago, hoping he'd recognize the old her if he didn't recognize her name and what she looked like now.

Maybe... Lucy thought, there might be something to this whole Dating Agency thing, after all. And to get her chance with this blue-eyed man that she had fallen for in her youth, she'd risk opening herself up to him.

_**TBC! **_


	5. Important Notice

Dear Readers,

I am placing this here to announce and let you all know, that I will be leaving the Fairy Tail fandom. There are many reasons why, and I am not the only author doing so. The biggest reason is my love for Fairy Tail has diminished, staring with how Hiro Mashima ended the Manga (if you watch only the anime, well... you'll see). The next would be the toxicity and drama that has happened (I do own my part in some of it, and no, I won't explain further).

But I want to reassure you, my readers, that I will finish each one of my Fairy Tail Fanfictions. And that I will do random blurbs/ficlets and post them in either FT One-shots, Random Lucy's Pairings (X-overs and such) and Random One-shots in the Dark. Which brings me to my next thing to say. Thanks to my friends and fellow authors, DragonsHost, Leoslady4ever, and LittlePrincessNana, I will be bringing my X-overs and other stories back to . This will happen after LahCy Week.

And, no, me quitting the Fairy Tail fandom doesn't mean that I am quitting Fanfiction completely. Nope, I will still be writing as I have so many other stories, in a variety of other fandoms, that I have come up with, or been working on for years. So, if you like my writing in general, I would like to politely ask that you take a chance and read them when they come back to FFN.

Sincerely, 

Im Ur Misconception 

PS I will state this hear and now because I, or any other author, choose to leave a fandom does not give you the reader/reviewer to speak hurtful words to us because you are upset. We are people, just like you, and have our own thoughts, feelings, and opinions (of which I know many stink like armpits). I ask that you respect both me and any other author that makes this choice and announce's it. As humans, we grow and change, thus our likes and dislikes shift over time. To tell someone that they are worthless, or other such things are basically taking away their humanity and right to write and think about what they want. Meaning that they are less than you are! So, take a second to pause, collect yourself if you get angry and try to let it go.


End file.
